When Jak gets caught in the Rain
by Jaks-Girl
Summary: Jak and Daxter get caught up in Rock Village by a lack of powercells. They befriend a lovely local girl who helps them on their way. But, is she more than just that?


DISCLAIMER: This is set during Jak and Daxter. if you do not like long(er) stories (this consists of two parts), or Jak and Daxter for that matter, leave now. I will not tolerate you. I will shoot you with Yellow Eco and fry your butt like the nasty Lurker you are. If you do like Jak and Daxter, and have played the game (this does NOT apply to only those who have played the game), the story begins when Jak and Daxter enter Rock Village. He is not mute anymore. This also contains (and will forever contain) a struck up relationship between Jak and My character, Erah. If you do not want to read that, or want to know of it because you have already made up you own story where you get Jak, tough butts. Either leave, skip over it, or suck it up and read on.

PRT1 BGN

Jak and Daxter had found a place up on a high rock ledge overlooking the lagoon and Rock Village. It was slippery going from the mist and rain, but flowers flourished and a pretty fresh water spring flowed from behind a sturdily built rock cabin.

"Let's check it out. Maybe there's someone who'll let us stay for a bit." said Daxter

"Yeah."

They went in the house and no one was there. The inside was like a cottage. There was an inner sitting room, with a chair and a thick rug. The kitchen was furnished simply, a table, and three chairs, very roughly hewn, but sturdily. A stone fireplace was roaring with a kettle over it. Next to it, was two rooms with the doors closed.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Jak Called

No answer.

"Face it Jak. No one's here." said Daxter

"Hello? I'm in the back." called a sweet, saucy voice.

"Toldja." said jak.

Daxter rode Jak's shoulder to the back, grumbling all the way. When they got there, there two big trees with a line strung up between them. It was Laden with laundry, and from behind a sheet they could see hands plucking it straight, and a pair of great legs.

"Hello?" Jak called.

A head popped out from behind.

"Hi!"

It was a black girl with black and raspberry hair and black eyes. In her ears, there was a shell earring in her left and a red tassle in the right. Her smile was warm and big, and her clothes were covered by a cape. She looked about Jak's age.

"I thought I heard you." she said.

"Yeah. That was us, sweetie." replied Daxter.

The girl gave Daxter a look reminicent of Kiera.

"Listen you fuzzy-brained twit. Animals aren't my thing."

"Daxter... shut it." said Jak exasperatedly

Daxter's face fell and the girl laughed. She grabbed an empty wicker basket, and started past the two of them.

"I just finished. Come in if you want to. You look cold."

Jak followed behind her and went back around the house.

"Yeah. it's kinda cold out there." he agreed

The girl set Jak and Daxter in a chair next to the table, while she took out three mugs from a cupboard. She set them on the table and discarded her cloak. She was wearing a white, very off-the-shoulders shirt with a rasperry bar across the bottom--almost the same color of her hair--tucked into a thick black belt. THe belt was around the top of a pair of blue capris. Her foot-guards were Yakow leather with the hair still on. On her arms were a pair of brass arm-guards. The kettle whistled as soon as she sat down, and she groaned. Getting back up, she grabbed it and brought it to the table. She poured the contents into two mugs and pushed them over to Jak and Daxter. Jak took the mug in hand, and politely goggled.

"One's for you... Daxter?" she asked, uncertain

"Yeah. Daxter's right. Thanks." he replied

He took it up and started to drink.

"Be careful. It's-" the girl started

"YEOW!"

"-hot."

Jak looked over, hardly trying to supress a grin.

"Well? Was it worth it?"

All Jak got in return was a dirty look. He laughed.

"I know you know his name now, so... what's yours?" Jak asked

Gulp "Erah. Boy, this is hot, isn't it? And you are?" she replied

"Jak. We're from Sandover Village."

"Izzat so? What're you doing this side of the canyon?"

"We're on our way to change Daxter back to himself. He didn't always look like this."

"Really? Well, he wears the fur well." she complimented

"Thank you." Daxter replied sourly.

"Welcome." she said, just as sour. "Well... i'm sorry to disapoint you, but you're not going any farther than you are. The Blue Sage is gone. he had come up with a machine to lift that humungous boulder in front of the passage up, but he took his Powercells with him. Sorry."

"It's okay. We're looking for Powercells. You can help us." Jak said

"Really?"

"Yeah. Samos told us to look in Boggy Swamp. There might be some there."

"Samos? Who's that?"

"The Green Sage. He and his daughter, Kiera, came with us."

"Kiera... Your... girlfriend?" Erah asked Cautiously

"No. Just a friend. mechanical wiz, though." Jak assured

"Hmm... Okay."

"You live here alone?"

"No. I live here with my dad. He went down to sell his fish. The Geologist buys big."

"Your dad, huh?" interjected Daxter

"Yeah, Daxter. What of it?" she asked, an irked look settled on her face

"Nothing."

"Better be nothing... well, hurry up if you want my help. We can start in Boggy Swamp, and check out the Precursor city in the Lagoon."

"A- arent there... Lurkersharks?" asked Daxter, shakily.

"Yeah, but if you don't be an idiot and act like a fuzzy bit of bait... don't worry your tail over it."

Jak took up his mug and smiled over it as he drank. He liked Erah even more than Kiera. Right now, she was all that was occupying his mind. She was pretty, sweet, curvy, witty-

CRASH!!!

"Nice move, furball!"

-And sharp as a thorn.

_"Jak."_

Just a few days ago, Kiera was on his mind.

"Jak."

Now it was Erah. Childish infatuation? He thought not.

"JAK!"

"Gah! What?"

"Are you done?" Erah asked. "I've called you twice. That... and you spilled."

Jak looked down. There was a small puddle of the sweet, hot, milky-brown liquid on the table.

"Shoot. I- i'm sorry. I-"

"Zoned out, Jak?" finished Daxter. "We all do in the presence of a babe."

Erah blushed feverishly and gave a smiling grimace. Leaning over the table, she snapped Daxter's goggles.

"OOWWWW!!"

"Thank you for the comment," she said through her teeth, "but it was vastly unwanted. No one needa a lie planted in their head. Now finish up."

But you ARE a babe, baby."

"I said finish."

"You are pretty." said Jak

Erah had been getting up to put hermug in the wash tub, but that stopped her. She turned and looked at Jak with a look asking if he was serious. But before he could motion otherwise, she shook her head and put her mug away.

"Here."

She tossed a towel to Jak.

"Wipe up your spill and hang it over the back of your chair. Daxter," she asked, "if you would, please put the mugs in here."

In a few minutes, they were cleaned up. Erah helped them through Boggy Swamp, the Precursor City and even a bit in Precursor Basin. By the time they had gotten everything they could, Erah felt like she had known the two of them forever. It had been a while since they first met, they were all very closer, but none closer than Jak and Erah. When they had enough Powercells to power the machine, he knew this would be dangerous. Erah was serving her father, Samos, Kiera, Jak, Daxter, and herself the same hot drink that they had drunk on their first meeting. (It's going to be called Cocha from now on.) After awhile, everyone was finishing up one by one and leaving. Erah's father pushed back his chair and stood up.

"Erah, i'm going to get us some more fish." he told her.

"Alright."

Soon, the numbers dwindled down to just Jak, Daxter and Erah.

"Daxter?" Erah asked. "Could you go out and help my dad? He said he's been feeling sick, and I don't want him falling off the cliff while fishing."

"Sure."

He got up and started towards the door.

"You know, if you wanted to be alone, you could just have asked." he said over his shoulder

sigh "Thanks."

Daxter left and Erah was sitting on the back of her shair, while Jak stared at the center of the table.

"Okay. We're alone. What's on your mind?" Erah asked

"Huh?"

"You didn't talk at all. Why?"

Jak stood up and gave Erah a hug. Not letting go, he said,

"Stay here."

"Hm?"

"Stay here. Don't come with us."

Erah pushed Jak away.

"Why?" she asked

"..."

"Jak. Why?" she asked again

"... It's going to get dangerous. i don't want you getting hurt. Stay here and wait."

"Kiera's going. Why her and not me?"

"Erah... she'll go no matter what anyone says."

"...Please Jak."

"No. Erah, do this as a favor for me."

"..."

"Erah. Please."

"..."

"Please."

"... alright. For you."

"Thank you."

"But promise me you'll come back alive."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Jak hugged her tight and dased out the door, grabbing Daxter by his tail. Erah stood by the open door and watched his decent.

"Be careful. And good luck."

PRT1 END

PRT2 BGN

It had been a very long time since Jak had left. Erah had taken it very well, considering. That is, until she got news that Samos and Kiera had gotten back to Sandover Village safely, but Jak and Daxter was not with them. 1, 3, 5 days. A week, Two weeks had passed and still no Jak. One day, her father decided to leave to go get information on Jak and Daxter from Samos and Kiera. He would be gone for a few days.

"Bye, dear. I'll see you in a while." her father said as he left the door

"Okay, dad. Love you."

"Love you too.

Her father left for the Blue Sage's hut. Presently, Erah was left alone. She fixed herself a pot of cocha. She drank some and went about her chores. During the day, she was just fine. Happy, smiling, and helpful. When the night came, however... Erah got into bed and pulled up her covers. The moon was half-full and lit up her bed and part of her room. The waves' distant crashing was calm and relaxing, like the day... Erah's control over her felings broke. She pulled up her knees and laid her head on them. Tears broke the barrier between her tighly closed eyelids.

'He told me to stay here. He wouldn't have if he didn't care, if he didn't...'

More tears. She missed Jak so very bad. For the first time in her life, she loved--and was loved by-- someone other than her father. Erah cried late into the night and eventually cried herself to sleep. The next day, she went about her chores like the day before --just a little more solemn-- and got through the day. when night came, she just laid on her covers. She faced the wall and was washed over with green light from the moon. Her tears left shining tracks from her eyes to her pillow. It was late in the night, when suddenly, the door gently opened and closed. Patting footsteps, ever so gentle, were heard crossing the floor.

'Dad's home early. Time to quiet down.'

Erah let her voice go silent and all that could be heard was the pit-pat of tear falling on her soaked pillow, and the occasional whimper or sniffle. More footsteps could be heard around the fireplace and close to her room.

'Why'd he leave?" Erah thought to herself. A sob was let out, a little louder than would have been liked. 'Why'd he go? Why'd-'

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder.

"You know, you can't cry all the time."

Erah turned. Jak was standing there with Daxter on his shoulder. They were ragged and dirty, but there all the same.

"Jak! You're b-b-back."

She got up on her knees and hugged him. She was still crying, but now from joy. Jak brushed some tears off her face.

"Hey, hey. C'mon now. Stop crying."

"I'm crying, because i'm so happy you're back."

"Yeah, well, please stop. You sound so sad.

"yeah... Oh Jak! I'm so happy you're back!

"Hey! what about me?" asked Daxter, feeling quite left out.

"Oh Dax... you too... you're still fuzzy."

"Yeah. But alive all the same."

"Why are you still fuzzy though? Didn't you...?"

"Had to save the world. I sacraficed being normal to save the world."

"We thank you."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going to go find somewhere to sleep. I'm tired.

"Here, Daxter. You can sleep here, in my bed. Just mind the pillow. It's damp."

POKE "Yech! Damp?! It's soaked!"

"Fine." Flip! "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Jak and Erah left Daxter to fall asleep in her bed, while they stepped outside. It was a balmy, moonlit night-- quite pretty for being Rock Village. Erah seated herself on a rock next to the little stream and dipped her hand in. She wiped any remaining tears off her hot face and dried her hand on her pants.

Jak sat next to her and put his arm carefully around her shoulders. Erah dipped her hand in the water again, wiped down Jak's face, and dried it with a bit of his tunic. She saw past the rest of the dirt and saw his shining eyes, happy to finally see something his eyes have been longing for. Erah wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Slowly, he brought er closer and kissed her, very lovingly and caringly. She returned it and kept her arms around him, as if trying to never let him go. Erah put her head against his chest.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"Alright. I promise."

PRT2END

DISCLAIMER: This is set during Jak II. if you do not like long(er) stories (this consists of two parts), or Jak and Daxter for that matter, leave now. I will not tolerate you. I will shoot you with My Peacemaker and fry your butt like the nasty Meatalhead you are. If you do like Jak II, and have played the game (this does NOT apply to only those who have played the game), the story begins the two years after Jak gets taken to prison, and it is right after Jak gets his Mission from torn to protect Samos' hut. Before he can meet Samos, he must get a new member of the Underground Rebellion

(Erah). This also contains (and will forever contain) a struck up relationship between Jak and My character, Erah. They --in this story-- are married as well. If you do not want to read that, or want to know of it because you have already made up you own story where you get Jak, tough butts. Either leave, skip over it, or suck it up and read on.

JII1BGN


End file.
